


Dance With Me

by Rosalind_or_Ganymede



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalind_or_Ganymede/pseuds/Rosalind_or_Ganymede
Summary: Eric and Jack share a dance for the first time in a while.Just a little one-shot because I love these two





	Dance With Me

“When was the last time we did this?” 

“I don’t even remember.” 

“Well, you haven’t lost your skills.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m a little rusty.” 

“You’re perfect.” Jack said it with such sincerity that Bitty faltered, stepping on his husband’s foot. They both laughed. 

“Mr. Zimmerman, you charmer,” Bitty said, swatting at Jack’s chest. Jack spun him around then pulled him in, resting one hand on the small of his back. Bitty closed his eyes, letting his feet fall back into familiar patterns as he swayed in time with the music. He stepped back, leaning away from Jack, then brought them back together, fingers intertwined. He led them into a slow circle around the bedroom. 

They had finally gotten the baby to sleep after hours of crying caused by colic. When they had gotten back to the room, Jack had plugged in his phone, and started quietly playing music. Soon, they were dancing in the dimly lit room. Bitty couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Sunday night. 

Bitty sighed as the music changed “I love this song.” 

“Remember the last time we danced to this one?” Jack whispered. Bitty smiled. 

“Oh, I might have an inkling. Let’s see, I seem to remember some big party… I’m sure we were celebrating something.” 

Jack huffed out a laugh “We said some vows,” 

“And then there was a great big reception with a first dance” Bitty finished “Now that you mention it, this just might have been that song.” He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and looked into his eyes. There were a few more lines around them now, and they were both wearing ratty old pajamas instead of tuxedos, but… 

“You’re still just as handsome” Bitty said quietly. The song ended behind them, but they kept swaying. Jack closed the space between them. When he pulled away again, his face was flushed and his eyes bright. 

“So are you,” he breathed “Always. I love you, Eric.” 

“I love you to, Jack.” Bitty took in Jack’s flushed face. “You know,” he said slyly, “I think I remember a few other things about our wedding night…” 

“I think I do to. Should we…” Bitty tugged Jack towards the bed, when suddenly the baby monitor crackled to life. Their daughter wailed, and they stared at each other, then burst out laughing. 

“Maybe some other night,” Jack said “Come on, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was picturing for this was "Our Love is Here to Stay" by Billie Holiday. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
